137 Love
by rainy hearT
Summary: Sejujurya cinta dan perayaan hari jadi itu bukan hadiah apa yang ada diantara nya tetapi cinta diantara nya. Tak perlu hadiah dan perlakuan romantis tapi lebih pada hati dan cinta. / it's a 7 years of love... / it's just about 137...? KyuMin FF / GS / HappyJoyDay...


**Tittle : 137 Love | GS | **

**KyuMin Only**

**JOY day Present…**

**Let's enJOY…..**

**Author: Ipechhphuel Saranghae Joyers**

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

37.

Masih kurang seratus lagi jika harus menggenapi menjadi 137. Gadis manis ini tersenyum seraya menatap bentuk menakjubkan yang ia buat. Meletakkan benda tipis berwarna merah muda itu kedalam sebuah kotak berwarna senada bersama yang lain. Origami hati nya yang ke tigapuluh tujuh.

Gadis itu sebut saja Lee Sungmin, tersenyum puas dan menghela nafasnya sejenak. Ia mengambil kembali selembar kecil berwarna kuning yang tertumpuk di sebelahnya duduk. Jemari lentiknya seakan mahir membentuk lembaran pipih itu menjadi bentuk hati yang sempurna. Ini yang ketiga puluh delapan.

Begitu seterusnya hingga malam menjelang. Tak kenal waktu dan lelah gadis itu terus saja membentuk lembaran kecil itu menjadi replika hati yang diinginkan kekasihnya untuk hari jadi mereka yang ke tujuh tahun. Lama bukan? Ya terlalu lama untuk masa pacaran memang.

"Ah… akhirnya selesai…" gumamnya setelah memasukkan hati berwarna biru kedalam kotak itu. Hati terakhir yang ia buat hari ini. 137 sudah dan ia telah selesai membuatnya.

Sungmin meregangkan otot-ototnya kemudian beranjak dari karpet bulu yang tadi ia duduki. Mengangkat kotak penuh dengan 137 hati buatan nya dan memindahkan nya ke bed.

"Yeoboseyo…" sapa nya senang saat seseorang disana menelepon.

"Iya Kyuhyunnie, 137 buah dan aku sudah menyelesaikannya." Katanya lagi.

"Eum. Arasseo. Gidarilke... nado saranghae, annyeong." Ia meletakkan kembali ponsel itu ke atas kasur lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan tidur malam tentu nya.

Besok. Adalah hari jadinya dengan Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan yang sekarang tengah menimba ilmu di negeri lain. Namja yang tujuh tahun lalu menyatakan cinta pada nya.

Lama? Tentu saja. Tak dapat dipungkiri Sungmin juga ingin hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun beralih status daripada hanya pacaran pada hubungan yang lebih tinggi. Namun pemuda itu hingga saat ini tak pernah membahasnya barang sedikit dengan dirinya . Tak diambil pusing oleh gadis bermarga Lee ini karena toh Kyuhyun tak pernah bermain-main dengannya. Ia yakin suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun akan mengatakan hal membahagiakan itu padanya.

Dan besok, seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu mereka selalu merayakan hari jadi mereka bersama sama. Pada tanggal 13 bulan 7. Dan itu kenapa Kyuhyun meminta kekasih manis nya itu membuat origami hati dengan jumlah 137. Angka yang menjadi favorit mereka berdua. Sebenarnya, tanggal itu adalah dimana Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta. Hari jadi mereka yang sebenarnya adalah bulan depan tepat pada tanggal 23. Lucu? Tidak tentu saja.

Ditahun pertama mereka memilih merayakannya dengan berduaan di taman melihat bintang hingga malam terlewat bersama dengan harapan-harapan yang mereka lantunkan dalam diam.

Tahun kedua masih sama. Mereka merayakannya dengan melihat bulan dan bintang dipinggir pantai. Membiarkan angan dan impian mereka berdua diterbangkan oleh angin pantai untuk disampaikan pada yang maha pencipta takdir.

Tahun ketiga karena bertepatan dengan pengumuman kelulusan mereka saat High School dan saat itu ada liburan ke pantai, kembali mereka merayakannya di pantai. Merenung dan saling menyelami fikiran masing-masing. Tak lupa harapan, angan serta doa mereka terbangkan bersama angin pantai. Berharap jika sang pencipta takdir menciptakan takdir mereka untuk bersama.

Tahun ke empat dikamar Kyuhyun dengan minum wine yang Kyuhyun ambil dari lemari penyimpanan wine milik ayah nya. Dalam suasana temaram dan musik lambat serta syahdu yang mengiringi doa mereka.

Di tahun kelima mereka terpaksa melewati hari jadi mereka dalam diam. Dengan Kyuhyun yang mengambil sekolah di luar negeri membuat mereka berjauhan jarak. Tak bisa pulang seperti tahun lalu. Namun yang Sungmin suka adalah Kyuhyun selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hanya dirinya lah yang selalu ada menemani hari Kyuhyun disana. Tepat dihatinya dan bersama dirinya. Terkesan gombal? Oh ayolah, Sungmin bahkan menyukai kata-kata itu. Dengan telepon yang tergenggam ditangan masing-masing yang didekatkan ke telinga mereka hanya mendengar hening satu sama lain.

Tahun yang lalu pun sama. Hening dalam telepon lah yang mereka lakukan.

Dan tahun ini Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin membuatkan 137 origami cinta dengan kertas origami yang menyala disaat malam. Meski heran karena ada sesuatu yang Kyuhyun inginkan di hari jadi mereka ini Sungmin tetap membuatnya dengan senang. Pasalnya setiap hari jadi mereka tak pernah ada hadiah, pesta dan sebagainya. Gadis itu tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Pemuda yang ia cintai itu hanya mengatakan akan menjemputnya besok malam. Hanya itu.

Perayaan yang jauh dari hadiah dan hal romantis. Tapi itulah yang membuat mereka makin mencintai satu sama lain. Harapan-harapan serta doa dan angan yang mereka sebutkan dihati masing-masing itulah yang membuat mereka tak akan terpisahkan. Terdiam ditelepon dan merenungi setahun hubungan mereka itu mereka anggap lebih indah daripada kado apapun. Pengucapan cinta diakhir itu lah yang mereka suka. Bukan hadiah tetapi cinta lah yang mereka dapat.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ia nantikan setelah dua tahun tak pulang ke kampung halaman. Sungmin nya, gadis manis nya yang akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Pemuda tinggi itu menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Sempurna. Yah, Jeans hitam, kaos biru dengan leher berbetuk V serta jas hitam nya membuatnya terlihat sempurna.

Sebenarnya ia sudah pulang sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tapi namja ini lebih memilih untuk tidak menemui Sungmin terlebih dulu karena alasan sederhana yaitu ia ingin rindu yang ia tahan selama ini makin menggebu dan pas ketika disalurkan nanti.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Sungmin menunggu. Gadis itu juga sudah cantik dengan dress soft pink diatas lutut nya. Rambut panjang sepinggang nya digerai menggelombang. Sungguh ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini sangatlah cantik.

Gadis itu duduk di teras rumahnya memangku kotak berwarna pink yang berisi origami cinta nya. Menunggu sang cinta yang katanya akan datang menjemput.

Jantungnya berdebar saat menatap mobil yang ia hafal milik Kyuhyun itu mendekat padanya. Ia berdiri, bersiap menyambut pengeran nya yang datang. Tersenyum manis saat sosok tampan itu keluar dari mobil. Sungmin ingin menangis sungguh. Bukan ingin, tapi dia memang menangis.

Langkahnya mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya ,senyuman yang sarat akan kekaguman dan kerinduan. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mengambil alih dan meletakkan kotak yang Sungmin bawa ke kap mobilnya, lalu dengan sayang ia mendekap Sungmin.

"Bogoshippo" dan Kyuhyun merasakannya, merasakan degup itu bergejolak indah dan tak teratur. Serta anggukan Sungmin dalam dekapannya membuat jantungnya juga berdegup bersama Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum. Lama dan gadis itu baru merasakannya lagi, merasakan dekapan yang kekasihnya berikan.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan itu. Ditatapnya secara intens wajah cantik yang dua tahun tak dilihatnya, mengelus pipi chubby itu ia merindukannya, mengecup kelopak mata itu ia juga merindukannya dan mencium bibir M yang menggoda itu adalah yang paling ia rindukan.

Sudah, Kyuhyun sudah melakukannya, mengelus pipi chubby itu, mengecup dua kelopak mata Sungmin, serta mencium bibir itu secara berurutan dan manis. Puas. Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi lalu menuntun gadisnya menuju mobil. Mobil yang sangat dirindukan kedua nya.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Dua sejoli itu berjalan bergandengan sepanjang jalan setapak, Kyuhyun membawa kotak yang berisi origami cinta Sungmin dalam himpitan tangan dan pinggang kirinya sementara di sisi kanan tubuhnya Sungmin mengamit erat lengan itu.

Kyuhyun berhenti membuat Sungmin reflek berhenti. Dihadapannya adalah hamparan danau dengan keindahannya. Entah darimana asal lampu-lampu yang sudah berkelip meski tak terang itu berasal. Dan betapa terkagetnya ia saat kyuhyun mengajaknya mendekat. Lilin-lilin kecil atau lampu entah ia tak bisa menyimpulkan dengan jarak yang masih terlalu jauh ini bertebaran di permukaan air tenang disana.

Pemuda tampan itu masih menggandeng Sungmin disebelahnya. Sesekali menatap wajah takjub kekasihnya membuatnya tersenyum. Di dermaga kecil yang terbuat dari kayu itu Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk membiarkan kaki merea menjuntai diatas air. Memandang yang tenyata lilin-lilin kecil yang mengambang dipermukaan dihadapan mereka.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Gadisnya itu menoleh sejenak.

"Sangat. Ini indah Kyu…" kata nya kembali menatap sudut hamparan danau dengan lilin-lilin kecil yang diletakkan diatas alas berwarna-warni. Membuat air tenang itu begitu indah.

"Sekarang. Perhatikan aku." Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya dari Sungmin dan berdiri. Membuka kotak yang tadi ia bawa dan melempar satu hati berwarna biru sapphire.

"Woah…" mata kelinci itu berbinar senang dengan tepuk tangan kecil yang mengiringi saat hati itu bersinar dimalam hari dengan bantuan cahaya lilin disampingnya.

"Eotte?" Kyuhyun merunduk. Meminta komentar kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Ippoo^^" puji Sungmin tanpa mendongak menatap nya membuat pemuda itu kembali tersenyum dan melempar beberapa hati lagi.

"Mau mencoba?" Kyuhyun menawari. Sungmin dengan senang hati berdiri dan mengambil beberapa hati dari sana lalu kemudian melemparnya. Tersenyum senang saat hati yang ia lempar seakan bersinar disana.

"Indah sekali…" ujarnya.

Terus saja hingga hati didalam kotak itu tinggal beberapa mereka melemparnya ke ataspermukaan air secara acak.

Kyuhyun kembali menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk. Kyuhyun memangku kotak itu dan merangkul Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Malam yang tak terlalu dingin dan sepertinya Sungmin pun tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kedinginan meski hanya memakai dress tak berlengan.

Menyalurkan kerinduan yang begitu membuncah dihati masing-masing dengan diam dan menikmati pelukan satu sama lain.

"Kau merindukanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari melempar satu hati ke danau.

"Sangat. Apa kau juga merindukanku?" Sungmin balik bertanya dengan mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap dari dekat wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang semakin tampan setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa. Terbersit sedikit ketakutan jika Kyuhyun disana akan disukai bahkan menyukai gadis lain. Namun pemikiran buruk itu ditepis Sungmin jauh-jauh.

"Tentu. Bahkan setiap saat aku rasanya ingin pulang dan menemui gadis cantik ku ini. Apa kabar sayang?" sentuhan hangat Sungmin dapatkan di pipi nya yang mendongak pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau menggodaku?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku bicara kenyataan sayang…" dan senyum itu begitu membuat hati Sungmin serasa terbang dari tempat nya.

"Aku baik. Semakin baik karena kau disini." Sungmin membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah manis.

"Sekarang kau menggodaku?"

"Tidak, aku juga bicara kenyataan."

Hening.

"Sudah tujuh tahun ya?" Kyuhyun melempar satu lagi hati ke danau lalu diikuti Sungmin. Mereka tersenyum bersamaan saat melihat hati yang mereka lempar masing-masing menyala disana.

"Eum." Sungmin mengambil satu hati terakhir dari kotak yang dipangku Kyuhyun dan memainkannya. Menunggu kata apa yang akan diucapkan Kyuhyun membuatnya berdebar sendiri.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kotak yang sedari tadi ia pangku disebelahnya. Tangannya terulur menuju pada wajah manis Sungmin yang kini berlipat cantik dengan paduan cahaya bulan dan lampu-lampu disana.

Sungmin mengikutinya. Ikut menatap wajah serius Kyuhyun dengan wajah heran nya.

"Naekko haja." Ujar Kyuhyun enteng tanpa beban. Ekspresi nya yang serius terlihat datar namun sungguh berwibawa.

"Heung?" gadis ini hanya mampu membeo dengan memiringkan kepala nya.

"Sudah tujuh tahun dan tak mungkin kita seperti ini terus." Jeda sejenak Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Menatap manik indah yang berbinar lucu disana. " Menikah lah denganku." Ucapnya kemudian.

Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya terdiam bingung. Namun sungguh didalam hatinya ia merasa senang. Kata-kata yang ingin ia dengar keluar juga dari mulut namja ini. Rasanya bagaikan melihat dengan jelas bunga teratai itu mekar didepan matanya.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun berujar saat tak mendapati kata keluar dari bibir ranum Sungmin.

"K –kau serius?" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Tak mau menjawab dan lebih memilih mengajak Sungmin untuk berdiri dari duduk nya. Berhadapan dengan gadis ini dan menatap keseluruhan dari gadisnya merupakan suatu kebahagiaan yang tak dapat ternilai dari apapun.

Kyuhyun meraih sesuatu dalam saku jasnya kemudian mengeluarkannya. Kotak kecil bening seperti kristal terbuka tepat didepan mata Sungmin. Cincin emas putih dengan batu berlian biru kecil namun manis tersaji di dalamnya.

Sungmin terenung diam. Menatap bergantian antara isi kotak itu dan Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu terejut saat tiba-tiba jemarinya terpasang cincin itu.

"Menikahlah denganku, Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengecup lama jemari Sungmin yang terpasangi cincin disana sebelum mengatakan nya.

Dan Gadis itu hanya mampu diam dengan beberapa titik kebahagiaan yang mulai keluar dari kelopak indah nya. Menjawab iya rasanya suaranya tercekat didalam tenggorokan dan akhirnya hanya anggukan lah yang menjadi jawaban nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mulai merengkuh gadis manis itu dalam dekapannya dan mendekatkan bibir nya pada sebuah objek ciptaan tuhan yang begitu sangat ia rindukan.

_**~Chup**_

Kyuhyun mencium nya dan tersenyum dalam pagutan itu. Pagutan dalam yang ingin ia ciptakan begitu hangat dan manis sebagai pelepas rindu dan ucapan selamat datang untuk kehidupan takdir mereka kedepannya. Sedang Sungmin, gadis itu hanya memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sensasi manis yang tercipta dari pagutan itu.

"Saranghae…" dan inilah yang paling membahagiakan dari semuanya. Ucapan kata sederhana yang juga mengandung arti sederhana namun kompleks. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lama, menyelami objek kelam yang begitu memikat nya dan tersenyum kemudian.

"Nado saranghae~" jawab nya.

Pagutan itu kembali tercipta. Begitu hangat, dalam, manis dan sarat akan cinta. Tercipta dengan tulus bersahaja atas nama sang cinta.

Tangan Sungmin melemah, genggaman pada hati terakhir yang ia bawa tadi terlepas dan hati berwarna merah muda itu turun sempurna mengambil tempat terindah diantara dua lilin disampingnya. Membuatnya bersinar begitu indah dan terus indah seperti Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun.

Menyisakan sudut kecil dari sebuah danau yang terhiasi 137 hati warna-warni dan bercahaya diatasnya. Juga lilin-lilin kecil yang juga berjumlah 137. Sangat indah.

Sejujurya cinta dan perayaan hari jadi itu bukan hadiah apa yang ada diantara nya tetapi cinta diantara nya. Tak perlu hadiah dan perlakuan romantis tapi lebih pada hati dan cinta.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Begitu sebaliknya hingga Tuhan yang memisahkan. Dan tahun ini seorang Lee Sungmin mendapat kado terindah dalam hidupnya.

**END with JOY love**

**HAPPY JOY DAY!**

**Believe their Love ani?**


End file.
